


the sweetest dream is reality

by xoxodisasterbabe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't know, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, they're cute i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxodisasterbabe/pseuds/xoxodisasterbabe
Summary: Sylvain and Felix have a conversation in bed.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 21





	the sweetest dream is reality

"Sylvain, get your hand off my ass."  
"What, don't you like it?"  
"Not when I'm trying to sleep."  
"Who says we're trying to sl- _ow_!"  
" _I'm_ saying we're trying to sleep. _I swear_ \- I'm- there. You can keep it there."  
"Hmmm, I guess this is okay too. If you come and lay on my chest."  
" _Sylv_ \- You'll wake up with a backache!"  
"Mmm, no, I won't, come here."  
"Fine. If you complain about being in pain tomorrow-"  
"You'll kill me, yeah, I know, I know."  
"... I was going to say that I'll feel like shit, but thanks, great to know you don't think I've grown out of that."   
"Wh- No, Felix, don't- I'm not _used_ to you being this honest and I love it don't get me wrong but-"  
"No, yeah, I know. Sorry."  
"Oh Fe, don't be sorry."   
"I was such a shitty person."  
"... Maybe a little. But hey, you kept me in my place, you know? When I felt like I was spiraling and losing touch with reality, I'd always go find you. You'd remind me there was more to me than what I presented to others."  
"..."  
"What? What's that face for?"  
"You've never told me that before."  
"Haven't I? Maybe. I figured you knew."  
"You figured I- You need to _stop_ figuring I know things and _tell me_ , fool."  
"Hmm, yeah, maybe you're right about that."   
" _What Fe, I figured you knew, everyone else did_ , fuck you."   
"Yeah, no, I'll never live that down. I know. Sorry."  
"Me neither, I feel like Ingrid reminds me every other day that she tried to tell me and I didn't listen."  
"We're a good match."  
"Ugh. I guess."  
"You guess? You wound me, Felix."  
"Oh my god, you're such a... Goddess help me-"

* * *

"I'll never tire of that."  
"I sure hope not."  
"No, seriously Felix. Kissing you- this is why I was so fucking scared, because this- you-... If I'd have to watch you get married to someone else, I honestly don't think I'd have survived that."  
"... Don't go all mushy on me now."  
"Can't help it, just the way I am."  
"Go to sleep."  
"I love you."  
"I...I-"  
"You don't have to, not if it's difficult."  
"Shut _up_. I... I love you too."   
"... I don't know if I should be grateful it's difficult for you to say that because I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack every single time you do."  
"Oh, fuck off."   
"Seriously."  
"Maybe you'd have heard it enough by now to be used to it if you'd actually said something earlier."  
"... You're killing me here, Fe."  
"Please don't, no corpses in the bedroom."  
"... _Felix-_ "   
"Stop laughing, I'm trying to _sleep_!"  
"But you're so funny!"  
" _Sylvain_."  
"Okay, alright, okay, sorry."  
"I'm not going to talk to you anymore, good night."   
"... Sweet dreams, Fe."

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i should write movie scripts instead of stories bc all i want to do is write conversation


End file.
